mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Huerta vs. Alberto Crane
The fight was Alberto Crane's UFC debut and the first loss of his mixed martial arts career. The Fight The first round began. Crane started off with a good inside leg kick right off the bat. He landed a leg kick and ate a right hand. Huerta landed an inside leg kick and a body kick and a missed front kick. Four thirty-five. Crane landed a body kick. Huerta stuffed a single and ended up on top nearly in the crucifix, Crane tried for a footlock but Huerta took the back. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Huerta went for a kimura and turned it to a tight armbar. He had the back almost again, but nope he's still cranking the armbar. Crane pulled out and turtled Huerta up after a moment. Three thirty. Crane had the over-under now. Crane took the back. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Huerta turned on top to half-guard. Huerta on top in guard now. Two thirty-five. Huerta landed a right hand. Crane locked up a triangle, Huerta escaped. Crane had a tight armbar. He used it to turn on top to side control with two fifteen remaining, almost side control. Nope basically half-guard with two minutes. Huerta retained guard but Crane passed to full guard. He passed to side control with one thirty-five. Huerta gave up his back without hooks. Crane rolled him, Huerta nearly turned on top, Crane kept him down with one fifteen. One minute. Huerta turned on top to half-guard. He landed a pair of lefts. Another left and a big right. A big right and left even bigger. He stood and came down with a big right to half-guard. Thirty-five remaining now. Crane worked for a guillotine and pulled guard with it too after a moment. Huerta popped out. Crane had a big mouse under his left eye. Fifteen. The first round ended. That is a big mouse under that eye, nasty as hell. The second round began. Crane blocked a high kick. Huerta stuffed a single from a gassed Crane ande nded up on top in half-guard. Crane was trying for a kneebar. Huerta avoided and landed a right hand. Crane went for it again. Huerta spun back to half-guard and landed a trio of lefts and a right as well. Four thirty. A hard right and a body shot and a right and a left and a right and a left. Four fifteen remaining. Crane went for an omoplata and a footlock simultaneously. Four minutes. Huerta avoided but the omoplata was back in. He didn't have it right though. He swept with it on top to side control with three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Huerta gave up side back mount. Three minutes. Crane leaning on Huerta as much as possible. Huerta rolled on top and disdainfully avoided a kneebar and a single and another and he landed a kick to the body as Crane stood and dropped him back down and dived on top turtling him up with two thirty. Huerta seemed overconfident. Crane retained guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes with a thudding body shot and a hammerfist. Huerta avoided another omoplata. Crane got a beautiful sweep to mount. Crane went for spiderweb control. He went for an armbar with one thirty from there. Huerta was defending nicely. Huerta landed a trio of axe kicks to the shoulder. Another with one fifteen. Crane let it go and stayed on top, Huerta got a beautiful reversal and turtled him up and landed a left hand in under standing. One minute. He came back down to half-guard. Huerta passed to mount nicely. Thirty-five. Crane nearly gave up his back. Huerta landed six hammerfists in under. Huerta stood and Crane was just turtled up eating jabs to the side of the head. Huerta stood over him as Crane laid on his back. Huerta let him up. Crane was exhausted. The second round ended. 'You're gonna knock the fuck out of him,' Huerta's corner told him. 'He's tired, too, Alberto, come on,' Crane's corner told him comparitively. 'You want to finish him, right?' Huerta nodded. 'Then do it.' Huerta grinned and laughed and nodded. That mouse was horrible under Crane's eye now. The third round began. Huerta blocked a weak body kick and stuffed a single and let Crane right back up. Huerta landed a body kick and stuffed a single and let Crane back up. Huerta avoided a single but tripped and stood and landed some hammerfists. Four thirty. Huerta kicked the leg. Huerta should finish him. Huerta avoided a pair of kneebars, Crane grabbed another, Huerta was trying to avoid it again with four fifteen. Crane took the back. Four minutes. Huerta landed a pair of elbows backwards. He was looking at the backscreen to find Crane. He landed hammerfists backwards. A pair of big elbows. He was looking at the screen. Four elbows backwards. He turned on top to half-guard nicely and then he mounted. Three fifteen as Crane covered up. Crane gave up his back and ate a few right hands in under and the referee stopped it. Crane picked up his first loss.